Mos Le'Harmless
Mos Le'Harmless is an evil pirate land which came about over 9000 years ago. Players may visit when they finish the Cabin Fever quest. The isle has a few attractions such as the Trouble Brewing minigame and the Cave Horrors cave. Getting there Mos Le'Harmless is best traveled to by talking to Bill Teach aboard the eastern most boat at Port Phasmatys docks. Alternatively, Charter ships may be used from any port with Trader crewmembers You may also teleport there using the fairy ring code D-I-P, after completing Fairy Tale III, see below. Notable Features *Trouble Brewing - A competitive minigame in which two teams brew 'rum'. *Mos Le'Harmless Caves - These caves are full of Cave Horrors, which are a Slayer target. A lightsource is required. *Clothes Store - Sells pirate gear. *The jungle outside the gates- Contains Jungle Horrors and Snakes that are stronger than the common poisonous variety and that always drop a snake hide. *Charter Ship - Transports the player to various docks and ports around Runescape for a fee. *Patchy - Sews together various items of clothing, such as a pirate hat and an eyepatch, for a fee of 500gp. (Eyepatches are not sold in the clothes shop, but they can be bought from the charter ship's general store.) *Smith - In addition to his scimitar shop, he sells lucky cutlasses, Harry's cutlasses, and rapiers, as well as repairing the Barrelchest Anchor if you need a new one. *Small obelisk - Used for recharging summoning points. Found at the entrance to the cave. *There are two small islands just to the north-east of the main island, accessible from the Mos Le'Harmless Caves. There is seaweed, a teak tree and a Mahogany tree. *Two Feet Charley owns a fish shop that sells a variety of fish such as lobsters and swordfish. *Mos Le'Harmless has two bars where one can buy beer, Braindeath 'Rum', and stew. *West of the entrance to the Mos Le'Harmless Caves there is a black slab with a carving of a black mask on it. If anything besides a chisel is used on the slab the player receives the message "Something sinister happens a long way off. But, for all intents and purposes, nothing interesting happens." A chisel can be used the slab to get rock fragments, which can be used to feed an Ex-ex-parrot 's small island.]] * During Fairytale III - Battle at Orks Rift, a player will gain access to K'Chunk's island just south of Mos Le'Harmless' south coast, but the bridges to the main island are broken. After the quest, the player can repair the bridges. This requires 8 regular Planks, 16 Nails of any type, and a Hammer. Use fairy ring DIP to go to the islands, go to the first bridge, and use a plank on the broken part of the bridge. It is repaired, using four planks and eight nails. The other bridge must be repaired from the Mos Le'Harmless side. Go to Mos Le'Harmless, go to the second bridge and then use a plank on the broken part of the bridge. The second bridge will be repaired, using up four planks and eight nails. Fairy ring DIP and the bridges are not convenient access to the town on Mos Le'Harmless, but they are convenient to get to the Mos Le'Harmless Caves and somewhat useful to get to Trouble Brewing. Monsters *Monkey level 3 *Giant mosquito level 13 *Snake level 35, can poison *Jungle horror level 70 In Cave: *Albino Bat level 52 *Cave horror level 80 (level 58 slayer monster, Witchwood icon needed to fight) Music Unlocked *Distillery Hilarity *In the Brine *Life's a Beach! *Little Cave of Horrors Personalities *Bill Teach *Cavey Davey *Honest Jimmy *San Fan *Fancy Dan *Smith *Harpoon Joe *Two Feet Charley *Dodgy Mike *Mama *Patchy *Toothless Kevin *Brother Tranquility *50 Ships Mufassah *Brass Hand Harry *K'Chunk Trivia * Mos Le'Harmless = Mostly Harmless, a description of Earth and its inhabitants from the book by Douglas Adams of the same name. * Mos Le'Harmless is featured as an Arcanists arena. * The song "Little Cave of Horrors" is a play on the Broadway show "Little Shop of Horrors". * The patch notes update on 4 August 2010 completley nerfed the rarity of high level impling spawns on Mos Le'Harmless. Previously, the island was a popular place for impling hunters because of the respawn points that commonly produced implings ranging from nature to kingly. * From the view of the world map, it should seem impossible to reach Mos Le'Harmless from Bll Teach's boat. The ocean between the two places is "The End of Gielenor" because it is filled with the black area. Category:Islands Category:Quest Locations Category:Pirate Category:Sea